Napanaginipan Kita
by Katsuya Weller
Summary: Johan's morning walk ends up being a dream that'll encourage him to do what he always dreamt of: confessing his feelings to Judai Yuki.


**N A P A N A G I N I P A N - K I T A  
**_"I Dreamt of You"_

_Fan-based fiction written by Katsuya Weller_

_Rating: T for Teen- Note for Shounen-ai (Japanese for boy love)_

_Inspired by the nature compositions by Darshan Ambient and Ken Davis._

_Featured Pairing: Judai/ Jaden Yuki and Johan/ Jesse Andersen. Spiritshipping._

_Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi/ 2004 NAS and Tokyo TV._

_

* * *

_

Johan woke up at approximately seven o'clock in the morning on a fine Saturday morning, and without a need of an alarm clock. He groaned lightly as he was rubbing his eyes to obtain clear focus and looked around his small, but fancy Obelisk Blue dorm room. After regaining the lost focus, his eyes shifted to the windows to see that the sun was just rising from its slumber, just as he was. Although the European duelist knew, in his mind, that he should go back to sleep, his body declined the request; sitting upwards and slowly dragging himself out of his bed. He decided that if he can't force himself to sleep, then he'll find a way to make it so his body would be forced into slumber, and what better way to do so then to go out for a walk.

He walked aimlessly around the forest area for a good half hour by now. However, it didn't really matter much at this point since Johan had paid little to no mind at all to the time being depleted from his early morning activity. As the sun began to climb the warm, rainbow colored sky, he was nearby the waterfall that fed a small river on the island of Duel Academia, and he propped himself on the stone structure that best fit the role of a comfortable chair. His eyes were hypnotized by the sounds of the light crashes from the waterfall, the chirping from the early birds who flew nearby, and the gentle whispers of the calming breeze traveling through the trees and its loose leaves. His eye lids slowly disconnected him from reality to channel his being into meditating, but alas his thoughts ran free echoing in his very ears; all pin-pointing to a certain Osiris Red duelist.

Since the first time he met Yuki Judai, the duelist who can also see Duel Monster Spirits, to the duel arranged by Professor Cobra, all Johan could do was spend so much time with him and just think about him, "I Dreamt About You"_'His enlightening smile… his overwhelming will… his remarkable personality... just everything about him. What is it about him that gets me so attached to him?'_ he thought aloud to himself, "Judai… is it real that… I could be- just maybe… Could I be falling in love with you…?" He shot one more glance at the magnificent waterfall before slipping into the state of deep meditation again.

"_Huh? W-Where am I?" he slowly woke up from a long sleep, to what his body is feeling like anyway. He groaned as he struggled to stand on his knees and regaining his focus in sight. When he was now aware of his senses, his eyes did a thorough search around his surroundings._

_Johan was in a dreamscape where such doesn't exist in reality. He was sitting on a beach, with an ocean and tropical plants, overlooking the king planet Jupiter and its followers Io, Callisto, and Europa, three of Jupiter's many companions who orbit the massive ball of gas. Just a bit west bound from him was Saturn, Lord of the Rings, but not looking as big and bold as Jupiter was, and directly south of him was where the sun was glimmering against the violet red and indigo fused sky decorated with clusters of stars laminating boldly. The site was way too gorgeous to be real, but that didn't mean Johan can't stop and absorb every breathtaking detail enveloping around him._

_He stood up to brush off the sand on his pants and browsed along the edges of the water to see if there was anyone else in his dream, "Hello? Is anyone out there? Hello!" He called out for anyone or anything, hoping to bump into a familiar stranger to take away the loneliness, at the very least, but after a few moments of calling out there still wasn't any response._

"_Oi… that's it, no more staying up late watching duel videos," he sighed as he tumbled down, giving up on looking and shouting for, what seemed like, an half hour, "but I feel like that someone is here, or maybe that I'm having this dream for a reason. Should I keep looking around? Maybe I missed something… some sort of clue to why I'm here. Gyaaahh! The stress of it all is killing me!" he stomped in place clenching to his cerulean, fuzzy hair in impatience and frustration._

_Soon enough, he stopped to hear something, or someone, rustling through the bushes of the tropical leaves behind him. He jumped around and tightens up his guard, waiting for the predator to take on its prey. The noise begins to crescendo in volume and the subject draws nearby him, his knees shaking uncontrollably, his eyes narrowing the tiniest movement of the leaves until a young boy crawls out cursing to himself. Johan drops his guard poise and looks at him surprised and dumbfounded. The boy was Judai all along. Judai brushed off the remaining dirt and any other speck of nature on his school uniform, pulling a twig out of his duo color hair, and still cursing himself for whatever situation he was in earlier. Once cleaned up and situated, Judai glanced up only to find his solid earth eyes being snarled straight into Johan's glimmering emerald eyes. His breath had been swallowed in his throat and his heart skipped a few pulses, while Johan still had the same expression that was left plastered, but his eyes widen realizing that it was Judai in front of him._

"_Johan? What are you doing here?" he spoke out of the silence, walking closer to Johan nearby the shore._

"_I… I d-don't know, actually," he stammered. Mentally, he slapped himself upside the head saying 'oh, what an intelligent response, Mr. Great Champ of North Academy,' "I, uh… sort of woke up here. Hehehe…" he shook his hand through the strands of his hair while laughing excitedly only to cover up the nervousness his body was suffering from._

"_Oh. I thought that you called me here because you wanted to tell me something…?"_

"_Eh? I called you? When?"_

"_From your heart, Johan. It's kind of why you're here in the first place. I guess there was something important you wanted to say to me. Am I right?"_

"_From my heart…?" Johan clenched onto his blue vest, along with his faded white shirt, where his heart was pounding heavily against his chest and through to his fist. Johan tried desperately to recall anything as to why he would summon Judai into his dreams to tell him something, but what was it that Johan had felt the need to tell Judai? Judai kept locking his eyes onto Johan, never looking away from him for a second, even when Johan's gaze was at his beating heart. When Johan looked up at Judai again, something hit him dead on; a bull's-eye! It was that perfect smile, those perfect eyes, that perfect facial expression that Johan had fallen in love to made him realize it all: The whole reason for this dream was so Johan could find the courage to confess his love to Judai._

_After realization, Johan smiled contently and took a pleasant, deep breath and inched closer to Judai until his hands were cupping Judai's together. Johan stared deeply into Judai before leaning in closer, while tugging Judai closer to him, "Judai, for the longest time, since I first saw you, I couldn't help myself. Every day, every night, you were always on my mind. I want to be able to be by your side every day, like what we do together; hanging out… but for much longer… and for so much more" he lifted one of his hands and gently placed it on Judai's smooth cheek._

"_Judai, I love you…"_

"_Johan…" Johan closed his eyes and descended down to capture Judai's lips, cautiously and caring, within his own. He could still hear Judai voice his name inside his mind, echoing the name over and over again… and again... ..._

"... Johan. Johan! Wake up, Johan! Please wake up, Johan!" soon reality came back to the scene, and he felt his body being shaken by a strong, firm, yet gentle hand on his shoulder. Johan slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself up with the support of another set of hands. By now, Johan was leaning against a warm body, perhaps a boy, with arms grasping his shoulders, "Are you okay, Johan? Were you sleeping out here this whole time?" the voice was identified as Judai and he voiced in a worried tone.

Johan spun his head around to meet his eyes and making sure it was him for real. He rubbed his head and yawned loud and long before responding to the brunet's worried question, "Yeah, I was out for a morning walk, and all the sudden I came here and sort of drifted to sleep."

"But if you were tired, why did you come out here? It's not exactly warm on this island."

"Yeah, I know, I know… it's just I was so tired but my body just didn't want to go to sleep, so that's why I'm out here in the first place. Say, what are you doing out this early? I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Hehe... Ah well, Daitokuji-sensei sort of woke me up. But never mind about me, you seemed to have been in a really deep sleep. It was kind of hard to wake you up."

"Oh, yeah… well, I was in this really 'interesting' dream…"

"A dream? About what?"

Johan bit his bottom lip softly out of nervousness, for not only telling him what the dream was about made him nervous; it was more of Judai's involvement in that fantasy episode, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about sometime in the future, but now I feel that I have to say this," he turned around completely to face Judai square in the face. The sounds of nature and the waterfall were still hovering over them, but it wasn't too loud to suppress down on their voices, "Judai, for the longest time, since I've first met you, I… I-I, umm… I f-fell in love with… you. I love you, Judai… so much; I do. I want to spend more time with you, be by your side more, and be together for so much more. Judai… I'll love you, and still love you… no matter what happens. You're important to me, and just like my family, I'll always be here and I'll always protect you."

Judai's eyes widen in surprise. Never had the experience this overwhelming confession from Johan- from anyone before in his life. He stared into Johan's determined, love filled eyes with his teary eyes, and just smiled. He just smiled fully, blissfully, and devotedly while tears broke through the cracks of those real, brown orbs of his and flung himself to Johan, enclosing his arms tightly around his torso and burying his head at the crook of his neck.

"Johan! You've no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," he spoke past through his sobs. As he sobbed, Johan brought his arms to Judai into a hearten hug. He listened to Johan's steady, consoling heart beat writhing nearby his ear, "I love you, too, Johan… I love you, too… and I'll become stronger- stronger so that I can protect you, too." Judai whispered, sounding trance-inducing from the peacefulness surrounding them. Johan smiled delightfully, and pulled Judai upward so that their lips met in a heartwarming kiss; small but worth more than any treasure on the face of the Earth.

For the duration of that Saturday morning, and the afternoon, and the evening to the point of slumber, the two duelists were at Judai's dorm room just enjoying the comfort of being in each other's embrace, knowing that this isn't a dream. It was a dream that came true.

* * *

_Critiques, reviews, etc. are always welcomed. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Have a good day/ evening._


End file.
